The Fairly OddParents: Timmy is Dead (2008)
This episode aired on 05/14/2008 At 5:30 in the morning on Jetix. I was awake and I was watching TV and I saw that Jetix presented an unseen episode of The Fairly Oddparents. The episode was called "Timmy is Dead" , It seemed to be a pirate episode also because the character design was not perfect. The episode started with Timmy going on the bus to school and then Francis appeared and gave him a super punch and he blew his nose out because of the beating. Then came the teacher Denzel Crocker who told him he was expelled and Timmy came home crying, but he did not cry in a caricatural way, in my opinion the way he cried was something diabolical. Then he went to talk to his fairly oddparents saying that he hated his life (it was strange that he said it), but I kept watching because I found this an interesting episode. Wanda asked why and Timmy answered with a strange voice "everything happens to me and I'm sick of all this shit", it was rare for Timmy to use bad words or insults. Then Timmy's parents, laughing diabolically, told timmy they had to leave and had to stay home with Vicky. In that scene, for a few seconds, a decapitated baby and worms inside appeared, it was disgusting. Then again Vicky appeared and told Timmy that he was an idiot, a lifeless, stupid, and other swearword (I was surprised to hear all of this in a children's program). Timmy went to the bathroom and began to cry, but this time he cried blood, Cosmo and Wanda said "What's going on Timmy?" And he says "I'll finish with this." At that moment Timmy wished to die, Cosmo and Wanda told him not to do it because they will go to the magic prison, but Timmy laughed diabolically and then his wish was fulfilled. Timmy's eyes jump out from face, his teeth rotted and his cap caught fire for no reason. Timmy was in the bath, all bloody, and you could see Cosmo and Wanda who had gone out crying. Then Jorgen came and told Cosmo and Wanda that they would have to go to the magic prison and Cosmo told Jorgen that it was not their fault and that Timmy had committed suicide by the stress he had. Jorgen replied that their mission was to have Timmy lead a quiet childhood without suicide. After Timmy's parents arrived and they saw the bathroom and the blood blamed Vicky, she replied that it was not her. But the angry and out of control parents began to break everything by seeing Timmy dead in the bathroom. Vicky suffers the consequences and her parents tried her, Timmy's friends were able to testify everything and tell the truth about Vicky and she ended up in jail with a life sentence. But the part that came later I never forget it is that in which there is the camera framed in the foreground on Vicky and a diabolical voice that said "Will come to get revenge of all." Only one image was taken by me with my old camera before the episode ended,the Image is the only official proof that there is for now. I will try to find more informations and if I find them I will put here, ok? :) The Episode can be found? I don't know if the episode was destroyed or deleted,this can be possible. But i think this episode isn't deleted. Category:Lost episudes Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:English Class Failure